Got To Make It Through
by Kiishi-kun
Summary: Sora goes to Riku's High School to wait for him and gets into trouble there. When Riku tries to help him he gets into even worse trouble. Find out if it will be al right in Chap. 2.


Hello! Kaleena55 here! At your service! It is a new story this one! So yeah! Read and enjoy!  
  
Got To Make It Through  
  
Chapter #1: Running Into Old Friends ... Not!  
  
Warning: Yaoi (R/S ... Maybe others, I don't know yet.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so you can't sue me! Sorry!  
  
'Walk, walk, walk! That's all anyone ever does! It's so boring.' Sora thought to himself while watching the people cross the school yard and just walk on down the sidewalks and grass to their individual classes. 'This is the most boring world in all the worlds! I can't believe I choose to come back to Middle Destiny. I miss Riku being at this school. It's not the same without him.' Riku, his best friend and yet, somehow, his enemy. He didn't know why, it was just like that. Yet, he sighed at the thought of him and how much he liked him without knowing any reason as to why. He'd a crush on Riku for about a half of year before Kairi came.  
'I know he likes me back ... at least I think he does. ... Or he wouldn't of given me that poupu fruit. I hate this! It's confusing and boring and ... ... and ... Ummm ... Ok then. Well, he does, and I know it so bleh!' He told himself in his mind. He sighed again wishing to talk to 'his' Riku after school. He was claimed when they were younger and he still thought of Riku calling him his. What hope for his thoughts! He could be lucky in his dreams ... but it was most unlikely for Riku to still feel this way.  
"Hirokimi-kun! It's your turn to read." Hamilton-san rang him out of his odd thoughts.  
"Huh? What? ... Oh! Oh yeah! The ... uh ... Anne Frank thing. ... Who was I again?"  
"You're Peter."  
"Oh! Oh yeah!" Sora said, finding his spot. "I used to see you ... sometimes..."  
"You did?" Kairi asked. How fun that she was in his class. He didn't like her very much anymore. She had been mean to him lately for spilling a milkshake on her new skirt over the summer, it was on accident of course. Yet, she still hadn't forgiven him. Oh well, it didn't really matter.  
"... In the schoolyard. You were always in the middle of a bunch of kids."  
"He takes a penknife from his pocket." Wakka said. He was the narrator.  
"Why didn't you ever come over?" Kairi asked.  
"I'm sort of a lone wolf." Sora answered back as the bell rang and he put up his book. "Ok everyone! You can leave now." Hamilton-san said to the class after all the books were put away and neat on the shelves. Everyone got up and left to go to lunch. As Sora left the room and went to his locker, he noticed Kairi walking up behind him. "Huh?" He asked, turning around to face her. "What do you want Kairi?" "I got a locker change Sora." She answered with a complete sound of hate in her voice. "My locker is now next to yours. So would you please step aside." "Sorry, Ma-damn ... But you'll just have to wait." He said, sounding sarcastic and opening his locker and pushing his binder inside. He then tried to shut the locker, but it took all of his body weight. Yet ... it shut after a minute and he walked on to the cafeteria. Kairi just glared on after him.  
  
Sora sat watching the clock in his last class. 'Five ... Four ... Three ... Two ... One ... Ring!' He thought watching the clock as the bell rang and he got up and dashed out the door, picking up his backpack on the way out. "Yes! I'm out!" He told himself in triumph while putting his binder in the bag and getting to his bike.  
He dug the key to his bike chain out of his pocket and unlocked it. He pushed the key back and got onto his bike and hurried on to Destiny High. Once he got there he sat on the steps and started to wait for Riku, like he did every day. After about a minute the main group of Goths came out and came up to him. 'Uh oh.' He thought. 'Maybe I should go inside and find Riku.'  
He was just about to stand when Sasuke Kimake, the main person of the group, said," Why hello Hirokimi. Long time ... no see. I've been waiting for you to come by."  
"Well ... that's because ... because ... uh ..." Sora said.  
"Because what, Sora?" He asked, advancing on his target as though he was a lion and Sora a helpless gazelle.  
"It's because I've been very busy lately." He answered, starting to stand. "Now, if you would excuse me, Kimake."  
"I don't think so Hirokimi!" Sasuke said while taking Sora's shoulder and pushing him back to the ground with one hand while the other took a wet cloth out of his pocket.  
"Help me!" Sora said, struggling to free himself from Sasuke's grasp. "Goodnight!" Sasuke exclaimed as he put the cloth to Sora's mouth. Luckily for Sora, Riku had just opened the doors to the school. "Get your hands off of him, Kimake!" He yelled and started to run towards them. He jumped at Sasuke and they rolled down the steps. Once at the bottom, Riku ended on top of the other boy and he punch him as hard as he could. Sasuke, now with a bloody lip, kneed Riku and rolled them over. He took a knife out of his pocket and put it at Riku's neck. "You know Takenei? You shouldn't interfere with my plans." He said into Riku's ear, smirking wickedly.  
  
Ok! That is the first chapter of ???. This will only be the second story that I've made, so please be nice and review. I'd be very happy! And you would get a Riku plushy! Thank you! R&R! And also, if no one reviews, I won't continue this story. 


End file.
